


Just a Magic Trick

by Detective_Sammy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detective_Sammy/pseuds/Detective_Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are magicians in Vegas and Sherlock is about to pull off one big trick to reclaim his place as lead Magician when his competitor, Jim Moriarty, appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Magic Trick

Sherlock stood behind the curtain as the comedian that warmed up the audience was winding down his routine. He held his breath tightly, glanced over and seeing John tugging on his sequined tuxedo that cemented his place as assistant. Sherlock’s own tux was much more modest.

Tonight was the introduction to a new trick, something so new that Moriarty wouldn’t have time to figure it out and interpret it into his act. It was all about staying ahead. A simple cutting someone in twain or a slight of the hand was never good enough. He had to be the best and lately Jim had just been better.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you looked nervous,” John said with a smirk as he walked toward the man, in his hand he held Sherlock’s cane. He’d need it for his first trick.

“You’re daft,” Sherlock hissed, jerking the cane from John. The wind from the top of the building was pushing his curly hair was blowing in the wind.

John frowned. “You don’t have to be a prick, Sherlock. It’s alright to be nervous. This new trick is pretty damned dangerous. Are you sure you’ve got it worked out? You haven’t even told me how you do it.”

Sherlock pursed his lips before steadying the cane on the ground. For the trick, he was going to hurt himself. He was going to fall several stories to the pavement. There was an audience at the top of the building and one at the bottom. There was no landing place. He was going to hit the pavement. He had to be better than the Magical Moriarty. He knew the trick inside and out. Pity it would be only the third time that he had performed it and never from this high.

But Moriarty had been on the rise. The thief would steal Sherlock’s act and add more glam, more danger. It was intoxicating to the masses. Everything Sherlock did, Moriarty did bigger and better. It was time to reclaim his title. He wound be number one in Vegas again soon.

“I won’t tell you how I do it either,” he said. “Somehow my tricks are getting to Moriarty. I will not allow this one to leave me.”

John gritted his teeth as he glared at the man. “You are trying to say that I’m telling him, are y—”

“I’m not say anything,” Sherlock interrupted. He held out his hand to the man. “We’re on.”

John relaxed and gave the man a stiff nod. He interlaced their fingers for a moment and gripped Sherlock’s hand. “Promise me that you know what you’re doing, Sherlock.”

The man nodded his head. “I do,” he answered, giving a slightly squeeze before walking on stage.

They were met with the usual vigor. Sherlock began with a few crowd favorites, turning the cane into multiple items, a sword, flowers, a pole that seemed unable to fit inside, a long pair of knotted underwear. He moved on to more physical tricks, making John disappear, bringing him back. He hammered a nail into his nostril and changed the color of his hair and clothing.

Half way through his act, he noticed a figure standing out in the audience. His eyes widened as the Magical Moriarty came into view. His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly as he attempted to go on with his show, skipping the bit where he asked for volunteers, but Moriarty continued to make his way onto the stage. Sherlock was a little more than surprised as security stepped out of the way.

“Oh, Sherlock!” He called, walking out with a microphone. “Look at you. Same old tired tricks.”

Sherlock dropped the cane to the floor, narrowing his eyes. Of course Jim would appear. Of course he would try to ruin it.

“I don’t recall inviting you, Jim. Leave before I have you escorted off.”

Jim grinned and pulled out a handkerchief. He feigned crying before he looked at the man. He whipped the cloth up and turned it into a bouquet. “But, Sherly. I thought we’d make friends tonight. I came to watch the new trick that you’re unveiling.”

John shifted to stand in front of Jim. “Leave, Moriarty.”

Jim snorted. “You’d better move, Doctor Watson. I have my own post-Military assistant that isn’t being seen right now.” He turned his face to Sherlock, dropping the bouquet to the floor, stepping on the flowers. “Now. Do your trick, Sherlock. It’s what people want to see, isn’t it? You’re going to jump off the building, aren’t you?”

Sherlock inhaled deeply. The audience grew silent. “Yes, I’m going to jump the building.”

John’s eyes widened as he looked back at Sherlock. “Are you crazy? That’s not what you told me the trick was! You said it was catching a bullet in your teeth,” he growled.

A grin slid to Jim’s face as he nodded toward Sherlock. “Go on. We’re thirty stories up. I’m more than ready to see you fail—I mean, fall. I mean, if my assistant doesn’t see your trick, he may get upset and you’ll lose more than your career.”

Sherlock turned away from John and walked to the edge of the building. As he took a step up on the ledge, he heard a yell.

“Sherlock! No! Your career isn’t worth jumping off of this. This is mad!” he yelled as he ran over to the man, grabbing his hand. “Please don’t.”

Sherlock smirked softly. “Don’t you believe in magic, John?” he asked softly. He ran a hand over his cheek. “It’s just a magic trick.”

“Sherlock, don’t—SHERLOCK!”

Sherlock smiled lightly as he let go of John’s hand and fell from the building.


End file.
